


Gold Lining

by Ash116



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Hope, Hopeful Ending, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 14:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14522961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash116/pseuds/Ash116
Summary: While Oliver is having doubts about getting out of trouble, he realizes that there is hope.





	Gold Lining

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a short fic I wrote and wanted to get out before the new episode.  
> When I saw the promo with Oliver in handcuffs at the precinct, I had this idea for a fic. So I hope you enjoy! :)

He looks down at his hands. Bided by chains. This was not how he expected things to go. But he could deal with it, he had hope that everything would turn out how it was supposed to. Intertwining his hands he focused on one thing. And one thing only. 

The only thing that could get him through anything. His ring. His wedding ring. It wasn’t just a piece of metal around his finger.

It was a symbol of his love for his wife. For Felicity. Just the thought of getting to see her again...he would do anything humanly possible to get back to her and his family.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bounded by handcuffs he sat there in silence. Diaz betrayed him. He should’ve known better really. Maybe Anatoly was right? He shouldn’t have been so reckless and went in alone. No backup, no plan b. Nothing. 

What a fool he was to not trust anyone to help him. Maybe that’s why everyone had left him. Trusting and caring about people was his Achilles heel. 

Sighing he put his face in his hand. Feeling the coldness of the metal around his finger made him open his eyes.

At that moment he had an epiphany. He wasn’t alone. Not really. Or at least not in the way he had thought.  
That simple circled object gave him hope. It seemed to be giving him a lot of that lately.  
So he rung it around his finger, the feeling giving him comfort when he had none. 

He’d get through this. He had to. If not for his own sake, then for his wife and child. 

Felicity is doing everything she can to help him. His lawyer had told him that much. 

He hadn’t been allowed visitors yet. But he knew his wife. She’d be working on it immensely. Even if it weren’t technically legal. 

She would do anything for him. And vice versa. 

So he’d get through this, he had to...


End file.
